Talk:Becky Baker/@comment-4689567-20141007041114/@comment-4165963-20150915175410
CrazyChick08 did not slay. CrazyChick08 just wrote a long post to show again that she is being closeminded about Becky. You think this problem is going to get solved because you don't want one side to have a voice? That makes it worse. That makes you just as bigoted as you claim the other side to be. But, because Becky has a different opinion than you that's okay. No, it's not. The writers wrote Becky to come off as a bigoted Christian (I do believe I stated that the show was portraying her this way not that you, CrazyChickl08, did). She never got to explain herself. It was just "you are this and that's what you're going to be. Nothing you can do about." It's not fair to us Christians. It does portray very negatively. The whole instance makes it very black and white. It's not a black and white issue. The way the writers portrayed it LGBT (Adam) is white and Christian (Becky) is black. This is a very gray issue and to label anyone with such labels is wrong. Becky didn't have much interaction with Tristan. She might have talked to him one time and handed him a pamphlet. I think she also talked a little to him in relation to the play, I can't quite remember. I think it's bigoted to think that Christians are mostly bigots when it comes to LGBT issues. Instead of thinking that, maybe you should actually speak to Christians and try to understand us instead of quickly labeling us so wrongly. It's not fair to us. It's what this show has done. It is wrongly and negatively portraying us. You can't write a story where the LGBT kid is wrong about Christians. That won't fly. It's always the Christian is wrong about the LGBT kid. That's not how it is in real life. In real life, they can be both be right and they can both be wrong. Christians are not evil and I abhor the portrayal that they are. Through the character of Becky Baker and her brother, Luke, they have been written as bad on this show. I don't like it. It's not fair to us. It's not fair to anyone. Becky's brainwashing I am referring to how they are portraying a Christian family--the kid is raised in a home where one religion is dominant so they don't get to think for themselves. It comes off this way. I'm not saying Becky is brainwashed. She's not brainwashed. But, she's supposed to portray the kid that comes off without being able to think for herself and just blindly follows her parents' beliefs. That's why it's important she goes to brainwash camp and comes out knowing she can think for herself. She's supposed to be the naive, innocent Christian. I think they took it too far. Your post came off very derogatory and the goodbye was the last straw. It came off like an attack, so the goodbye did not help the tone. I'm sorry if I read anything into it. It's not that I want to continue this discussion (although these debates can be fun and/or interesting). I couldn't leave it with the attack that had been posted. I have hope for this board instead of attacking the person with the minority view we can have fun discussions and debates instead. CrazyChick08, I never meant to attack you. Maybe I'm too sensitive about this topic. I don't like being called something I'm not. I also don't like being ganged up on.